


Такса

by Neri_smile, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_smile/pseuds/Neri_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Все еще шли споры по поводу: может ли существо без души считаться живым? А в том, что у андроидов ее нет, никто не сомневался, ведь у них не было деймонов. Но все эти споры абсолютно не волновали детектива Гэвина Рида, а волновала его… такса.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246
Kudos: 11





	Такса

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Такса  
>  **Автор:** WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020  
>  **Бета:** WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 715 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш, кроссовер  
>  **Жанр:** романтика, повседневность  
>  **Рейтинг:** G - PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU; нецензурные выражения  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Все еще шли споры по поводу: может ли существо без души считаться живым? А в том, что у андроидов ее нет, никто не сомневался, ведь у них не было деймонов. Но все эти споры абсолютно не волновали детектива Гэвина Рида, а волновала его… такса.  
>  **Примечание:** Идея деймонов взята из фильма «Золотой компас» по книгам Филипа Пулмана. Отличие от оригинальной идеи в том, что влюбленные могут оставлять своих деймонов друг с другом.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Такса"

Это было ожидаемо…

После революции прошло несколько месяцев. Все еще шли споры по поводу: может ли существо без души считаться живым? А в том, что у андроидов ее нет, никто не сомневался — ведь у них не было деймонов. 

Но все эти споры абсолютно не волновали детектива Гэвина Рида, а волновала его… такса. Рыжий коротколапый щенок, который повадился отираться вокруг стола и докучать Грэю — его деймону-волчаку. Ну как докучать: тот, может, был бы и не против поиграть с мелким, но рыскающий по департаменту волк — чехословацкая волчья собака, вообще-то! — нервировал преступников, что было хорошо, и посетителей, что было плохо, поэтому он обычно лежал под столом и не отсвечивал. Теперь же рыжий чертенок вился вокруг Грэя юлой, не переставая вилял хвостом, кусал и тянул его за уши, не обращая внимания на ворчание, и путался под ногами и лапами, стоило покинуть свое место.

Тина увидев это в первый раз похихикала и одобрительно похлопала Гэвина по плечу:

— Я так и думала, что твоя половинка будет полной твоей противоположностью. Познакомишь? — маленькая обезьянка Триш, деймон Тины, соскочила с плеча спутницы. 

— Как-нибудь — обязательно, много дел… — попытался соскочить с темы Рид, наблюдая как таксеныш обнюхивает протянутую лапку.

— Понимаю, но мне любопытно, кто она, раз ей приходится оставлять своего деймона с тобой, — задумчиво протянула Тина. — Да, еще и эта детская наивность в душе, ты точно не школьницу подцепил?

— Ты охренела? – Возмутился Рид. — Я не педофил!

— Да я не это имела ввиду! — Попыталась оправдаться она.

Гэвин, почуяв законный способ избежать скользкой темы, состроил обиженного и удалился к рабочему месту. Грэй цапнул щенка за шкирку и потрусил следом за ним.

С легкой руки Тины весь участок пришел к выводу, что Гэвин наконец решил остепенится. Проблема была в том, что никакой девушки у него не было, он понятия не имел, чей деймон его преследует.

Сначала Рид грешил на кого-то из новых сотрудников, особенно не обстрелянных стажеров. Пристальные наблюдения за новичками дали отрицательные результаты: никому из них такса не принадлежала, кроме того, у всех деймоны были уже взрослыми животными. Даже Майя Леновски, миниатюрная кудрявая блондиночка с ангельским голоском, чей стол был у окна, оставляла за этим самым окном деймона носорога.

Когда в новостях показали, как за лидером девиантов по пятам следует колли — все встало на свои места.

Любопытный, докучливый, наглый, хитрый и бесстрашный, но в некоторых вещах еще по-детски наивный.

— Коннор! — Гэвин подошел к андроиду после конца смены.

— Да, детектив? — невозмутимо отозвался тот, но взглянув на волчака опять несшего за шкирку таксеныша, взволнованно замигал желтым диодом.

— Нужно поговорить, — Гэвин покосился на Андерсона. — Не здесь.

— Чего тебе надо от Коннора, Рид? — насторожился лейтенант, его деймон — Сумо, предупреждающе заворчал.

— Да ничего я ему не сделаю!

— Все в порядке, Хэнк, нам с детективом правда нужно поговорить, — успокоил напарника Коннор. — Подожди меня в машине, пожалуйста.

Когда они вышли из участка, Андерсон все еще подозрительно поглядывая на Рида, отправился к автомобилю.

Гэвин закурил, чтобы успокоится. Диод Коннора горел желтым. Щенок сел у ног андроида, собственнически поставив переднюю лапу на идеально начищенный ботинок и глядя на Рида с любопытством.

— Так о чем вы хотели поговорить детектив?

— Гэвин, мой деймон таскал твоего за шкирку — после такого можно и по имени. 

— Гэвин, — Коннор будто посмаковал чужое имя. — Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

— Как его зовут? — спросил Гэвин, наблюдая за щенком.

— Джеки, его зовут Джеки.

— Андерсон знает?

— Не думаю… Я ему не говорил. — Коннор пожал плечами.

— Почему? Он обрадуется, когда поймет, что ты, наконец-то, стал настоящим мальчиком, — Гэвин нервно усмехнулся и отвел взгляд. — Блядь, прости, я не это хотел сказать. То есть… я… как тебя вообще угораздило?

— Хэнк, я должен кое-что объяснить… — начал Коннор, сев в машину.

— Стой, а почему… — лейтенант уставился на рыжую таксу, выглянувшую из-за пазухи андроида. — Блядь…

Коннор смущенно потупился.

— Не, ну чего-то такого и требовалось ожидать… Я имею в виду твоего деймона, а не то, что ты влюбишься в этого мудака Рида. — Устало выдохнул Хэнк. 

— Детектив не так плох, как хочет казаться, — спокойно констатировал Коннор. — И вид его деймона на это неоднозначно указывает.

— Да ну? Волк то? — Скептически хмыкнул Хэнк. 

— Вообще-то, у Гэвина Canis lupus familiaris, то есть Чехословацкая волчья собака. «Порода выводилась для участия в войсковых спецоперациях, но впоследствии использовалась в поисково-спасательной и защитно-караульной службе, для следовой и пастушьей работы, охоты, спортивных соревнований», — Коннор процитировал найденную статью. — Эта порода отличается активным, общительным и бесстрашным характером.

— Ладно, ладно, я понял. И что «бесстрашный» детектив от тебя хотел?

Коннор удовлетворенно улыбнулся. 

— Позвал на свидание.


End file.
